cimmeria_aocfandomcom-20200215-history
Knights of Mitra, The
=Basic Information= The Knights of Mitra are an RP heavy guild that will be backed with an emphasis on PVP. Storylines and character development will play a big role in the Knights of Mitra, and there will be regularly scheduled RP events for players to develop their characters. The Knights of Mitra will not be a “zerg guild”, “gank/grief guild” or a form of “server police” it will be for mature players who wish to add a bit of chivalry to their characters. =Background Story= The Knights of Mitra were founded many years ago by the Charismatic Priest Magus Livius Patensus. Magus was often considered outspoken and brash by his peers, a bit too over zealous perhaps. His opinions and views on the world around them often caused commotion throughout the upper echelon of society, but he believed that the only way to quell the ever rising cults and worship of foul creatures and evil gods was to strike out and destroy all of them. A wealthy noble and high ranking officer within the Aquilonian Army agreed with Magus’s thoughts, his name was Quintillus. With the financial backing of Quintillus, Magus was able to raise a small army that at the time named “Mitra’s Lance”. The two led many successful campaigns throughout Aquilonian, often having members infiltrate cults and then lead “Mitra’s Lance” right to them. These operators became known as Hunters and they played an important role in seeking and destroying evil. With their success the order began to draw more attention from outside sources, other nobles felt obligated to help fund the Order, and in time it grew. The number of members within the Order swelled and tales of Chivalry and Valor flowed with abundance throughout local inns and taverns. The commoners began speaking of members of the Order as Knights, and eventually the term stayed and the Order became known as The Knights of Mitra. Magus however began to get over confident, and he pushed further south, into the heartland of all evil, Stygia. They’re his faith was pushed to the limits as he witnessed more corruption and despair within Stygia than he thought possible. Magus and Quintillus attempted to establish some form of foothold on the lands, but there was too much resistance. Frustrated by his lack of progression he summoned his entire order to march into Stygia, An act that was not to be taken lightly by the Stygian’s, the King of Aquilonia was also not too pleased, he had sat back and watched Magus and Quintillus as they traveled the lands acting as heroes and he often overlooked some of their actions, but to march an entire order into foreign lands would reflect poorly on the King and he could not allow for that. The Knights of Mitra marched long and hard, they had arrived just on the banks of the River Styx, and forward reports indicated the other side was clear of any enemy, Quintillus ordered his men to cross the river, while Magus waited with his own group on the north bank. All seemed as if it was going as planned and Magus would join Quintillus on the south bank in only a few hours. However, that was not the case. Seemingly from beneath the ground Stygian soldiers rose up and began attacking Quintillus and his men, they fought valiantly, but were disadvantaged from the long journey and the paddling of boats across the River. Quintillus sounded the retreat, moments later he lay in a pool of his own blood, as a barbed arrow flew through the air catching him in the throat. Few made it to the north shore with their lives, dejected and beaten Magus decided to lead his men back and regroup, they headed North once more, presumably to a fortified monastery which served as a launch pad for excursions into Stygia, but they never arrived. That was the last anyone ever heard from the Knights of Mitra, or from Magus, it wasn’t until recently when his descendent Trebellius stumbled upon some long forgotten tomes while serving as a missionary in an old fortified monastery north of Stygia, that the Knights were even spoken of, since their discovery the only person who has read them has been Trebellius, who through the years rose quickly through the hierarchy of the Church and with the orders well kept secrets in his mind he looks to carry on the task that Magus had set forth to do before it was lost all those years ago. =Rank Structure= #Lord - This position is held by the Head Priest, he has outright control over everything within the Order. #Commandant – Priests who obtain this rank are known as Archbishops while Warriors who obtain this rank are known as Grand Masters. Upon reaching this level, members are given access to sit on the council and become Field Generals and planners as well as inspirational leaders to the other followers. #Knight - The title of Knight is only bestowed upon the mightiest and most faithful warriors and priests, those who have proven their dedication to the order are given this Rank. They are given command of a Legion made up of Squires, Vassels and Aspirants. Priests who obtain the rank of Knight are known as Acolytes. #Squire - Squires are hand picked by Knights to serve and train under them, they are the pre-cursor to being Knighted and each member must serve as a Squire before they are even considered for true Knighthood. #Vassal - A Vassal is a member of the Order who has passed their trials, and is a trusted member. #Aspirant - Aspirant's are recruits, they must pass a series of tests to prove their faith and dedication. =Organizational Structure= The Knights of Mitra have various sects and organizations within it. First and foremost they are run by the Council which is made up of Grand Masters and Archbishops. However the Head Priest always has the ability to veto or over rule any decisions. The Grand Masters are each given control of a Regiment, which consists of Three Squads, Squads are made up of Aspirants, Acolytes, vassals and Squires. Archbishops are given the rights to choose were they wish to go and are also integral part of planning attacks and other operations. The Hunters are generally Assassins and Rangers who seek out evil, infiltrate and when possible cut the head of any uprising cult before it gains any strength, Hunters are faithful loners who work alone or in small groups mostly made up of other hunters. =Members= *Head Priest(Lord) Trebellius *Arch Bishop(Commandant) Archimmeddes *Aspirant Anderian *Aspirant Lirielen Out of Character Rules *Do not grief other players. *PVP should remain in character and conform to the guilds Ideals and RP objective. *Conform to the loot rules of the groups you are in--do not steal. *Do not start fights without an in-character reason, or unless they strike first. *Guild chat is out-of-character to promote roleplay in /say and /yell, and to allow a place to openly discuss guild roleplay activities. =Recruiting= The Knights of Mitra are looking for mature players who enjoy RP and are willing to set aside time to actually RP. Currently the Knights of Mitra are looking for people who have the ability to help with Story lines, and also have a bit of experience organizing and running events and other guild functions. If you have an interest in this send Trebellius an in character letter via the trader, pledging yourself to his cause, and attach an ooc note with some of your details as well.